


A Night Of Comfort

by Apag2



Category: The Plot Against America (TV 2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cousins, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apag2/pseuds/Apag2
Summary: Alvin has a hard time trying to sleep, but Philip is there to help him and together they heal each other.
Relationships: Alvin Levin & Philip Levin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around episode 4 after Alvin come back from Canada.

It was a cold night in Newark. Especially on Summit Avenue. 

The Levin household was silent as the night came. After a long day, everyone had gone to sleep. All except for their returned 23-year-old nephew, Alvin. 

It had been a month since Alvin returned from Canada. After serving in the British-Canadian army, and losing his right leg, Alvin had now returned to his home. He was also now sharing the twin bedroom with Philip, who was now 10. It was a very difficult decision made by Herman and Bess. It was either Sharing the room with the youngest of the house, or sharing it with Sandy, whom had become the Lindbergh fanboy. 

It had already been weeks since the 2 cousins now roomed together for the first time in years and Philip was now forced into getting used to it. The third night was worse as Alvin had his PTSD nightmares, but Philip now acted quickly enough to get the towel and helping his older cousin with his prosthesis. 

It was tough for them but they got through it. 

Alvin had realize that Philip was no longer that little 4-year old who slept with his teddy in his parents bedroom or a 6-year old clinging to his leg because he didn't want Alvin to leave-but now a boy growing up with fear and anxiety. It pained him enough that he left them, but now he saw a boy with fear in his eyes.

Sandy, of course, grew up to see things different. Rather than listen to his parents, Sandy became rather rebellious as a teenager and was now a full Lindbergh supporter. And for that, that's way Herman let Philip stay in his room to prevent political outburst between the once bonded cousins. 

As Alvin turned to the curtain's to see only street lights, he groaned. It was only 4 hours when he went to bed, way past midnight and yet he still couldn't sleep. Everything was just fucked. Lindbergh had became president as he feared, Sandy was now a fucking opportunist, Monty was now on his ass and forced him to work for him (which originally was the Job Alvin's father, Jack, and would've been his if nothing happened 16 years ago) Sandy and Philip's bitch pointy-tit aunt, good ole Evelyn, was now part of the OAA with her Lindbergh token boyfriend grandpa Rabbi, and Alvin had no fucking right leg.

Maybe if Alvin wasn't so dumb he would've stayed with Shush and could've met Longie. Wait, what the fuck was he even thinking? Meeting a mobster. A mobster who could have him, Monty, Herman and better yet the entire Levin family murdered even Bess's family as well if he did something wrong which Alvin always did. Well, the thought of Evelyn and Bengelsdorf being murdered by Longie Zwillman did make Alvin joy but he brushed it off, knowing what happens after you take a life. Hell, even the thought of being part of Zwillman's gang was frightful enough. 

'He may be our only hope.' Alvin thought. 'Sometimes you have to play dirty to win. Hell, he might be able to take down Lindbergh.'

'So he can oppress both Jews and Christians together after killing Lindbergh and Hitler?' Alvin's second thought occur. Reminding him what happened to Russia, his family's origin country after the revolution. 

Now Alvin groaned in frustration into his pillow, careful enough not to wake Philip up. He sighed again in defeat. 'Just what did I honestly do to deserve this?' Alvin thought to himself.

He wanted to curse himself for even thinking of going to war, a foreigner in the Canadian army. 'But was else was I suppose to do?' Alvin thought to himself again. 

'Well maybe if you FOR ONCE listened to Uncle Herman and just took the job for a little longer and stay in the university you wouldn't be in this mess from the start. And you damn as well know it!' Alvin's anger fought back. 

'I went there to fight back. To protect our honor! Our people!'

'And abandon your family,,,how original you lazy piece of shit-'

"Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alvin screamed. 

As if his night wasn't worse of sleep deprivation, Alvin knew he just ruined the rest. 

Alvin carefully looked at the other side of the room, Philip was still sleeping from what he could see, covered under the blankets all bundled up. Alvin didn't entirely scream loud enough, but did scream enough to get the room's attention.

The silence for a minute confirmed no one heard.

And even that hurt more. 

Alvin laid down again, resting his head on the pillow, stretching his leg and only foot beneath him to relax. But it still failed as his thoughts came back to him. Reminding him how much of a worthless piece of shit he was.

As only a few seconds passed he felt a water down his checks. Before Alvin could wipe it away, he felt more streaming down like a river on his face. He now realize he was crying.

Alvin didn't even bother to use his pillow to hide his face or even wipe them off. He just lay there and let all the thoughts come in. Dad died, Mom died, his family hated him. For his whole life since he was six, the world's always beaten him down. Now Alvin was nothing more but a cripple, an hoodlum and failure. Herman was right. He's disgraced the Levin name through the mud. His parents are rolling in their graves or cursing him from the heavens above for what he's done to his life. He couldn't even find a proper girl to love. June was nice and sweet, but she couldn't be with a cripple, or an American, which now in the eyes of Britain were traitorous cowards. In school all the girls fell to Alvin, other than the smart ones and always went to his baseball games or track meets. Now they were all in college or already found a better boy. No women would want a cripple for a husband. 

He may have had Shushy and his friends but he knew they would soon disappear or become bums on the street. Perhaps he would live the rest of his life here. Philip would grow up just to take care of him when he would have his own family and the cycle would continue. Or live with Shushy and the 2 would be bums together.

It didn't take Alvin long enough to realize he was begging fully cry. Well, he let it happen, because why the fuck not?

Alvin sobbed into his pillow. He was nobody. Never was. Never will be. Herman despised him, as did Bess for having to raise a bum before she was even a mother, even if she was polite about it, Sandy ignored his family for the opportunist of Lindbergh's America, completely forgetting his cousin whom he long thought as a brother, Philip didn't even recognize him anymore and saw him as a freak, Monty only helped him because of Grandma's demands but really could care less about he felt, as did Aunt Tilly and his rich bratty cousins Linda and Annette. He already felt like in hell, or a nightmare that was too real to be true. Grandma may have loved him but she deep down despised what he had done to the family, if Grandpa was still alive he would kick his ass and yell in Yiddish and Ukrainian before disowning him. As would his parents. If they were still alive. Now they were in the afterlife. Watching their son becoming a failure and seeing their once joyful lovely family tear itself apart over one man. Charles Augustus fucking Lindbergh. 

As Alvin sobbed hard into his bed he didn't realize the soft hand touched his arm. First distraught, he didn't even care what was going on at first. He didn't flinch, knowing it was Herman. Maybe he changed his mind and wanted Alvin to leave. Not wanting to bring any shame or humiliation to the whole family. He didn't even care if it was aunt Bess. Or Sandy. They would use their fake sympathy to make him feel like everything in the world was fine and dandy. 

But as Alvin started to move from the pillow, he saw that it was neither of them. But instead, the last person whom he wanted to see him like this. 

Philip.

His little cousin was watching him, with those wide brown chocolate eyes both cousin's inherited from their grandfather and from their fathers. Being the youngest of the Levin family, Philip was able to bring peace in the family. Like back after they were talking with Lindbergh and the war, Philip came to see 'Gracie' the act Aunt Bess performed to both boys since they were young. During Alvin's High School years he started to take the torch of being the big brother of the household and looked out for Sandy and Philip. But after everything that happened, Alvin only felt like an embarrassment for them. A black sheep, shame towards the family. He didn't deserve them.

But Philip saw him with a emotional look. Concerned written all around his face. Neither of them were ready to speak. Alvin had begun to sob again. 

It pained Philip to see his eldest cousin in a state like this. To just see him like this. Crying uncontrollably in front of his little cousin. The boy he played 'knights and dragons' with, told him stories of heroic tales and went to the movies with him and Sandy, now crying. Broke down and lost. His own knight in shining armor pained deeply by his actions. Labeled a 'traitor' and 'communist' by Lindbergh's America. Shunned by someone he long considered a brother. Nothing more than a cripple. 

He was broken.

Then, Philip carefully crawled into the bed. Alvin, while hesitant, moved so Philip could sit down. As he did, Philip reached down gently to touch Alvin before putting his arms around his neck. Philip embraced him. Careful enough to smooth Alvin. 

The eldest boy was startled by Philip's gesture. He felt Philip's little foot over his wound. His legs on him as Philip tightened himself around Alvin. Then, his older cousin put his arms around him and sobbed as they embraced each other. 

Neither of them moved, afraid of what will happen next if they stopped. 

Then, as Alvin tightened around Philip, he finally whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry."

Philip, being able to hold back the tears, replied, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Yes, Philip! It is. I fucked it all up. If I wasn't so stupid I would've still had the job with Mr. Simkowitz but I couldn't get Shushy in trouble 'cause he would've been in jail! So I lost it all for my best friend not to go to Jail. Now look where I am!" Alvin growled angrily. 

"But,,,you do care for Shushy, right?" Philip asked.

"I do. But in a disappointing way. But it's not just him, it's everything else. If I was more obedient and patient with your dad,,,then I wouldn't loose my leg! And maybe If I was a better influence for Sandy, then he wouldn't support Lindbergh or ya aunt's dumb-ass boyfriend, the great rabbi! I don't know where I would be honestly if I didn't leave, but I know we would be better." Alvin looked away, not caring that he had swore in front of his cousin or yelled in his face, he was already dead inside. The Alvin he knew was dead back in Europe, this one was all the anger and resentment he kept inside for years now, finally blowing up. Or just Alvin's inside that was now in it's worst nightmare. Or just Alvin knowing he fucked it all but it didn't matter. He was lost either way. 

"But,,,It's not all your fault. Al,,,,you make mistakes like we all do."

"But I'm an adult now. Not sixteen. Or seventeen. An 22-year old who has nothing prepared for anything." Alvin replied weakly. "I have to act now but can't. I fucked up things to many times. I don't know where to go from here."

"But, Alvin, why don't you just understand-"

"Well, maybe you don't understand a damn fucking thing as well! Sandy maybe an ignorant idiot and Herman a hot-head ass but your sitting around acting like you know nothing!" Alvin shouted. He was losing his temper again but he didn't care. He was tired enough of everyone looking down on him. He didn't look as Philip moved from him, now on the edge of his brother's former bed. Alvin never yelled at Philip. His only memory of yelling was when Philip was a toddler and always got into mischief. He would always get tired of watching him at 16 rather than meet up with his friends at the candy shop or their corner. But as time passed, Philip always went to his brother and cousin to play. Alvin started to not reprimand Philip. The three boys always played together, never yelling or screaming. This actually brought back old happy memories that relieved Alvin for the night.

Alvin, however, came to his senses to the sound of the sniffing sound coming from the younger boy. His head poked up to see Philip bury his face towards his hands and lap. Guilt now flushed him, knowing he'd lost his temper to the only person he'd never speak to like that before.

"Philip,,,,ace i'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." Alvin apologized. He felt angry at himself again. Philip was the only one in the house who still lived as a child. "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said soothingly. Carefully, Alvin moved to Philip's side to hold him and gently more put him to his chest. "I'm sorry. I would never hurt you, you know that." Alvin kissed his forehead. 

As the sniffing started to grow more, Alvin started to tightly hug his cousin, allowing him to cry in his chest. 

"I'm really sorry, Philip. I know I'm not always a good mentor for you and Sandy,,,,but I'd never hurt any of ya's,,,,not even-"

"No, it's not that,,,it's,,,,everything." Philip muffled. 

"What?" Alvin asked.

Philip stood up. "Did you hear of the state dinner? Germany's secretary visit to the White House?" Alvin shook his head but then felt his blood raising. Of course,,,how isn't this a surprise that Lindbergh would invite the Nazi's over even after wanting the US to 'stay out of another European war.' Fucking hypocritical motherfucker. 

"Well,,,,,Aunt Evelyn and Rabbi Bengelsdorf were invited,,," Another not surprise that the koshering Rabbi would do this, better yet ANYTHING for Lindbergh. "And,,,,she,,,,,I heard from Mom and Dad she wanted,,,to invite Sandy over."

Now this made Alvin's blood rise from high, to fucking above. That woman honestly wanted her nephew, **her Nephew** , at the White House to be with NAZIS? Now Alvin wished he had his leg back,,,so he could kick the bitch's ass and the great rabbi's asshole so hard they'd go back to the old ages where they'd be stoned, burned to death and crucified by the Jews. Any respect he had for Evelyn was long gone.

"They all had a fight,,,Evelyn yelled at dad when Sandy went to Evelyn's house and they all had an argument. Then,,this morning,,,when Sandy was angry at them,,,he,,,he called them,,, 'Ghetto Jews.'

Now, Alvin wanted to literally explode, and now kick Sandy's ass so hard he'll bleed.

Never, **never** , did Sandy ever go far to insult his parents whenever they had fights. But apparently that changed. He even couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. 

"Mom slapped him but even that didn't cause him to snap back. I don't even recognize him any more. He's not Sandy. He's not." Philip sobbed. 

Now it was Philip who was breaking down. And that pained Alvin even more. 

"Hey, hey, c'mere, ace. Come here." Alvin patted the open spot of his bed next to him. Philip comply by crawling towards him and carefully laid on Alvin's lap before breaking down. Alvin wrapped his arms around him in a protective mood. 

What Alvin really wanted to do was go to Sandy, smack him and show Philip's current state and scream 'See this! This is what Lindbergh's doing! To us! To YOU! Is that good enough to get into your fucking skull!' But he couldn't do that. Not right now, not when Philip needed him most.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid." Alvin said in his most smoothing voice. "It might take time, but we can set Sandy back to where he was before. We'll get through this together."

Philip sobbed into Alvin's chest, letting it all out.

They stayed there, not wanting to move. It was maybe 10 to 15 minutes as Philip calmed down and the crying had stop. Instead now they were just staying on Alvin's bed, only in an embrace. Neither of them letting go. 

"Alvin?"

"Hmm?" Alvin replied, rubbing circles around his cousin's back.

"I,,,,I'm scared."

Alvin brought his cousin up to face him.

"Of what?" Alvin asked. But he knew what he was going to say.

"Everything." Philip sigh. "Of Lindbergh,,,Hitler,the Nazis,,,the anti-semites,,,,,why do they hate?" Philip sniffed.

Alvin let go of Philip to face him.

"Philip,,,there are people who think that we're different. That we don't matter. Yes, it's everywhere,,but that's not gonna stop us. No matter what they say,,,,we will stay. Always remember that. Because I know,,,soon, that someday this war will end. The Jews will win. Freedom will overcome Hitler and smash hit into his little ugly fucking face as well to all the Nazi's and we will survive. I know somehow we'll win this war. I know it." Alvin said firmly. Philip, even in his weak state, was able to put on a smile. 

"But what about Sandy?" Philip questioned. 

Alvin sighed. "Maybe I can talk to him today later,,,I'll try but he doesn't always see the way we see stuff." He chuckled. 

"What is it?" Philip asked seeing his cousin now had a happy face on. 

"Around a year ago, while I was living out on my own before I came back, I met Sandy at the park with Shush. That's when I told him about-"

"You being fired from the garage?" Philip finished for him. Alvin smiled more, seeing his cousin was learning. 

"Yeah, I told him about what he just needed to know. I told him 'there comes a time in a guy's life, where a guy has to stick up for his friend, even if the friend isn't always the brightest bulb'." Alvin smiled again at the remembrance. He looked up to Philip, who nodded at his statement, smiling as well. Philip may still be young, but he also deserved to know that when a times comes that he has to help his friends. "And that should be a lesson for us all, especially Sandy, that we even if how much ignorance he has, he's still family,,,don't let anything change that." 

Philip was finally mange to smile at his cousins words. He knew that there was hope as well, and it wasn’t just him who thought of it.

“Hey,” Alvin finally spoke up again. “Me and Shushy are heading tomorrow to play craps. It’s Saturday so how about we do that and then get desert at Eddie’s sweet shop. You remember their son, right?” Philip nodded. Daniel was Alvin’s other best friend who was always kind and respectful towards everyone, even if they’re didn’t deserve it. When Sandy headed off to Kentucky last summer, Philip often hanged around Dan’s place with Earl. Dan always had a sweet spot for Philip, allowing him all kinds of treats to have and taught him to play pinball. Shushy was seen there sometimes, often helped Philip cope without Alvin and even comforted him by helping him playing pinball which actually gave Philip time off of worrying about Sandy, Alvin and the world before school started again. 

“Just, only on the condition that Shushy won’t do anything stupid.” Philip Said. Alvin laughed at Philip. 

“Okay. I know he’s a bit of the rough side but he’s a true friend on end you get to know him. Okay?” 

Philip nodded again. This time putting an eager smile for his cousin.

"Look,,,,,Shush has done enough things to nearly fuck me over, ace, but he does care about me." Alvin stated. 

Philip nodded again. Shushy was Alvin's long time best friend. And was a jokester towards the kids. It would take some time for Philip to offically forgive him, or maybe hope Shushy would one day take full responsibility for it. But for now, Philip was at least glad Alvin wasn't in any harm for right now. 

As Philip rested his head over Alvin's strong chest he knew that things wouldn't disappear tomorrow; the war, Lindbergh, Nazi Germany, but they could slowly start to take it down one by one. There was still hope. He felt it. Then, Alvin whispered "I'm sorry." 

Philip popped his head up to Alvin's face. "What-"

"For everything. Even though I was just defending Shush, I still hurt your dad by not telling him I got fired and spent weeks keeping it hidden to myself. Part of me to tell him the truth, just him,,,but I knew he would ban Shushy from me and tell Mr. Simkowitz and Shush would probably be in jail for months. I couldn't risk it. Not just that,,,even quiting Steinham's job. I,,,maybe should've give it some time, I know,,,but I couldn't." 

Philip didn't know what to do. Before he could reply Alvin continued. "I,,,I was there that day."

"huh?" Philip ask. 

"The day your dad took you and Sandy to the screening. I was in the back." Alvin turned to face him. "I know I could've said 'hi' or even walk with you guys out there,,but I didn't. I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay to see till the end." Philip did look a bit hurt. But it wasn't a surprise Alvin would avoid Herman just to take a break."I saw,,,what was happening to the Jews in Europe. They were being round up. Put together in,,,,Ghetto's" Philip went pale to this. To what Sandy said this morning and finding out were the Jews were being relocated,,,,,was like a nightmare. "And in terrible conditions. The Nazis,,,,They were were taking over Europe. Seeing them, not being to do anything,,,made me feel weak." Alvin looked over to Philip to wrap his arm around him, a comfort for what he heard. "That's why I left, Philip, that's why I wanted to fight the Nazis off and join the Canadian Army. To fight back. For our people." Alvin deeply sighed. "I'm not saying that I was in the right, but I wanted to do something once in my life to feel proud. that,,,that would make Mom and Dad proud. Even Grandpa. To fight for the Levin name. For the Jewish race. To be someone." 

Silence fell between the two cousins again. Defining silence. 

Then a sob escaped Alvin's mouth. 

"I just wanted to do something right. I thought it would make you all proud but,,," Alvin couldn't continue. He knew no matter how many times he would continue, he couldn't escape this hell. He was screwed for life. 

As he felt alone again, Philip embraced him again. This time harder than what he did 20 something minutes ago. "Don't. This isn't your fault Alvin." Philip said. 

Alvin, of course, couldn't help but continued crying in his hands. He felt more shame, breaking down in front of his cousin whom needed him most. Who needed love and support but all Al gave in return was sorrow, grief and crying. "It is Philip, stop pretending-"

"IT'S NOT!" Philip yelled. His voice loud enough to get Alvin's attention, but luckily not enough to wake the house. "It's not your fault Alvin if you choose to do something. I know deep down you did make a choice to fight. Your're my hero Alvin. You did what you had to do. That's what soldiers do. Don't think as a coward." Philip finished sharply.

Alvin, needless to say, was impressed. His cousin was growing up. 

"You will always be my hero. Dad think's of you as a hero, even said it to Rabbi Bengelsdorf himself. Mom does. And Sandy should. I know somewhere he does. You'll always be our family's hero." Philip said as tears appeared again. "And I don't care what anyone says."

Alvin got up to pick Philip and wipe his tears off, like he was doing the same to him. Kissing his forehead, he said "I guess that's all I really wanted to hear from you." He laughed. So did Philip. 

They stayed like that together, wrapped in blanket's as Philip slept across Alvin's chest. As they drifted to sleep, Philip said "I love you." 

Alvin kissed his head gently as he responded back "I love you too, good-night." 

And from that moment on, Alvin knew no matter what happened, he would continue on and never give up. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of Hanukkah, Philip's dreams seem to come together in reality when his prayers are finally answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one last chapter where the Levin's receive closure and a 'happy ending' they deserved now that the election is over. This is set a month after the show ends and shortly when America enters WW2.

**December 11, 1942**

~~~

Philip felt the cold air of winter by the time he went outside. It felt almost like a dream when he saw in front of him the snow with neighbor's outside and the kids playing. It felt as if it was 1940 again. Or as if nothing happened in the past 2 years. 

Franklin Roosevelt was re-elected despite the numerous acts of election fraud in the country. It was revealed to be done by member's of the opposition whom most were arrested and would be punish for their crimes. Afterwards, Homestead 42, along with the OAA were abolished. Then, after a month of peace and harmony, Japan had bombed pearl harbor.

While the US hadn't declare war yet, the answer was clear the wait was over. The axis powers would soon meet their match. Congress, with a good chunk of democrats and republicans, finally agreed that they were done being silent on the war. Charles Lindbergh was no longer seen as the 'American hero' or 'president savior' as he pretneded to be, he was finally seen for whom he truly was to America; a nazi-sympathetic anti-semite xenophobic bigot. His dissapearance no longer matter because it finally ended the struggle in the country.

But while Philip knew that America was now at least stabilized, his family wasn't. Bess had disown aunt Evelyn right outside the house and Alvin left after the fight with Herman. 

Philip felt as if he was ripped away from his happiness and joy. But he also felt shamed. He went to Aunt Evelyn to not send them to Kentucky and instead send Seldon, who just lost his father, and his mother. Instead, Evelyn would send both families there. In the end, Herman quit his job to prevent his family from moving while Selma and Seldon went to Kentucky, where 4 months later, Selma was killed, leaving Seldon orphaned and then lived with the Levin's until his aunt took cusotdy of him. 

Seldon revealed to Philip that he and his mother knew all along that Philip had sent them, but he didn't held a grudge. Selma herself understood and didn't bother to tell Bess. That's what pained Philip the most. Seldon however also didn't really seem to blame Evelyn, before he left to live with his aunt in brooklyn, he said "I hope your family will get together well, Philip." He knew what Seldon meant. His aunt and cousin, Alvin. 

Maybe it was still possible. Maybe Seldon did have a point. 

But now, there was no contact from Evelyn or Alvin. They were gone, living their lives without them. Evelyn as a parriah of her people with her husband, and Alvin lived almost like a king, but without his family.

Philip remembered the night when he comforted Alvin. They both healed each other, gave each other hope and held as if there was no tomorrow. And in the end, Alvin was right, freedom overcame and took down Linbergh and ended his administration. The Jews overcame and won. 

But Alvin was gone, and Philip was alone. 

Today was the last day of Hanukkah. A celebration that united Weequahic in great sprirts after everything. But without Evelyn or Alvin. 

Philip looked down, not caring that he was out. He prayed since the beginning of the holiday and prayed that his family would be in joy. That something, a miracle, could happen. 

But it didn't. Or hadn't. Either way Philip almost gave up. Maybe he should.

He looked at the door next to his family's. The Wishnow's. Maybe this was punishment he deserved. Maybe just for not playing with Seldon, god decided to punish Philip by destroying his world. Philip beagn to tear up. 

"I'm sorry," Philip whispered. "I'm sorry. It never should have been you." Philip sank to his knee's and cried. He cried and cried, not caring if people saw him. He was done.

Footsteps approached but Philip didn't bother to look up. He didn't care anymore. 

"It wasn't your fault." A familar voice said. 

Philip turned around to see someone he thought he would never see again. 

Alvin. 

He was wearing like how he used to wear back in the day. A leather jacket, blue jeans, brown boots and his cap. Almost like it was 2 years ago and nothing happned. 

But his right leg proved otherwise. 

Alvin looked at Philip with a concern look but also guilt expression. 

Philip was able to get up on his feet to look widely at Alvin. 

The cousin's sat there looking at each other. 

"I,,,,I'm sorry, Philip,,for everything."Alvin finally said. 

Philip looked at him. 

Then, he ran and crashed into his arms. Alvin welcomed him with a tight grip.

The kneeled down so Alvin could hug all of Philip. Alvin cried, but with the hint of joy. 

They were finally together, reunited. 

"I missed you." Philip finally said.

Alvin embraced Philip as he kissed his forehead and whispered, "I missed you too, you little pisher."

Just then the door from the back was heard opening loud.

"Philip! Philip! They called it! We're in. America has entered the war!" Sandy shouted from the driveway. He ran to find his little brother.

"Philip-" Sandy saw his brother, and cousin, Alvin. 

They looked with almost concern but also joyed by what they heard. 

"Hey, Sandy." Alvin said. 

"Alvin." Sandy whispered. His face was with wide shock to relief before he went to embrace his cousin. 

They all joined in, not caring who saw them or what happened, they were back together again.

It didn't take long to hear the screen door open. As Alvin turned around, he saw his uncle, Herman.

At first, flicnhing, Alvin was for sure he was going to yell at him or beat him for being near his son's. 

Instead, he looked with a pity look. A guilt one.

The boy's looked as Alvin tried to find the words, but couldn't. 

Hemran, eventually sighing, went down the steps, walked carefully towards Alvin, and wrapped his arms around him before hugging him. Alvin did the same.

The brother’s looked at each other with relief. With joy. 

"I'm sorry." Herman whispered. 

"Its alright. I missed you." Alvin said back. 

The men embraced each other as Sandy and Philip came and joined in.

Soon, Evelyn would re-join the family 10 months later after leaving Bengelsdorf and Bess welcomed her with Evelyn apologizing and Bess saying she missed her. In the end, the sister's were reunited. 2 years later, Europe was liberated and Hitler and the nazi’s were finally defeated and soon was the Japanese Empire, ending the war. Philip from the last day of Hanukkah of 1942, would always be thankful, to god, to the world and to his family, as they were all back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, I was running late before finishing this. Anyway’s I hope this is a good ending you all would think of. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
